compopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrant
A warrant in the literary connotation is the connection between the claim and evidence in an argument. Warrants are used to convince the reader that the author's argument has validity by making the connection between the claim and the evidence. The argumentation model created by British logician, Stephen Toulmin is widely popular. In his book,"The Uses of Argument" ,defines a warrant is defined as, "the principle, provision or chain of reasoning that connects the grounds and reason to the claim ."(Toulmin, 1958) Warrants are often not directly stated, but instead, implied from the evidence. http://www-rohan.sdsu.edu/~digger/305/toulmin_model.htm Importance The warrant directs the reader into understanding how the author's reasons are relevant to a claim. Without a warrant, a claim would not be justified and the argument would be weak or unsupported. The warrant aids the literary text in proving a point. It is the correlation between the evidence and the claim that gives credential to the claim.http://owlet.letu.edu/contenthtml/research/toulmin.html A warrant is often discussed as an inference rule and not a simple statement of facts. Identifying It may be difficult for the reader to directly identify the warrant, as it is seldomly stated in a well constructed argument. Only when the correlation between the evidence and the claim is weak would it be necessary for the author to directly address the warrant. A warrant may be simple or complex based on the length of the argument. A warrant may contain sub-elements. "Warrants may be based on logos, ethos, or pathos or values that are assumed to be shared with the listener." Sub-elements may include "backings", "qualifiers", and "rebuttals".http://sitemaker.umich.edu/argument/toumlin_argument_model *The backing is the part of the argument which supply additional support to the warrant by answering related questions. *The qualifier represents the strength of the connection which allows the reader to discovery the warrant from the claim. *The rebuttal is the counter argument that is used. Conjecture When approaching an argument, it is essential to understand the warrant behind the claim. If the warrant is strong, the reader will have a complete or limited acceptability of the reasoning behind a claim.http://owlet.letu.edu/contenthtml/research/toulmin.html Fallacy Culture, era, and society all have an impact on the validity of a warrant. What might be taboo during a specific time period, might be the norm in another era or culture. It is often a misunderstood that a warrant is viewed and accepted by all cultures throughout the history of human existence. http://www-rohan.sdsu.edu/~digger/305/toulmin_model.htm Common Warrants *''Argument based on Generalization: The common warrant, ''Argument based on Generalization, states that from a accepted truth of a random sample that the same truth will hold true for a whole population. *''Argument based on Analogy: The common warrant, ''Argument based on Analogy, occurs when"extrapolating from one situation or event based on the nature and outcome of a similar situation or event"(Toulmin,1958). *''Argument via Sign/Clue: The common warrant, ''Argument via Sign/Clue,states "certain types of evidence are symptomatic of some wider principle or outcome"(Toulmin, 1958). *''Causal Argument: The common warrant, ''Causal Argument ''states "Arguing that a given occurrence or event is the result of, or is effected by, a given factor"(Toulmin,1958). *''Argument from Authority: ''The common warrant, ''Argument from Authority, states that the warrant is supported by the common consensus in the mutual agreement of multiple authorities in the desired topic. *''Argument from Principle: The common warrant, ''Argument from Principle, occurs when "a principle that is widely regarded as valid and showing that a situation exists in which this principle applies" (Toulmin,1958).Toulmin,Stephen.(1958)."The Uses of Argument".Cambridge University Press References